


就是凭的这张脸

by riligou3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riligou3/pseuds/riligou3
Kudos: 13





	就是凭的这张脸

★性感鲸鱼激情🚗震。  
★abo简直太好搞了。  
★ooc，请勿上升。

简亓这些天算是把方宙看明白了，就是一个刚修炼完毕的狐狸精，使尽浑身浑身解数在他面前卖弄风骚装情场浪子，谁知道在床上会不会是只青涩的哭包小狐狸。

简亓在进办公室前如是想到。一推开门，果不其然，方宙穿了件半透明的白衬衫跪趴在他的办公桌上，领口的扣子故意解开了几颗。

不知道是从哪学来的姿势，从领口望进去只有两颗小红豆，平平坦坦的，简亓忍住想笑的冲动，走到他面前帮他把扣子颗颗扣好。

方宙坐在办公桌上，两条白皙的小腿在简亓面前晃啊晃。

“你就一点也不想跟我睡觉吗我长这么好看？”

方宙理所当然的瞪圆了眼睛，他从来没在一个alpha身上下过这么大的功夫人家还不领情，方宙在简亓身上严重对自己的魅力产生了怀疑。

“你快点下来。”

“我不！简亓你混蛋！”

一大早 路过简亓办公室的员工都知道，简亓新上任的omega小助理又在闹了，小omega长的好看，信息素也是清甜的雪碧味，就是脾气像曼妥思扔进了雪碧里，每天早上必须爆发一次。

但是熟悉简亓的人都清楚，简亓要是真烦他，早就把他从楼上扔下去了 ，哪由得他在这闹。

方亩心里委屈，之前晚上他被迫发情，简亓把他绑了带回家，方宙本来想忍这一路也就行 了，谁知道简亓始终没有给他解开绳子，把他扔到了全是凉水的浴缸里，方宙就在麻木的空白之间忘了自己还在发情。

方宙为这事气了好几天，问遍自己撩过的alpha想不想跟他睡觉，那些alpha眼睛冒绿光的说着想，方宙更生气了，为什么全世界都想睡我简亓就不想呢？

方宙只有黄色废料的脑子想不明白。

在变了九十九种装换了九十九种姿势还是搞不了简亓以后，方宙的人生都昏暗了，小少爷在电梯里把隔板踢的啪啪响，跟他坐一部电梯的人魂都吓飞了。

方宙回家开视频折腾了兄弟团一个晚上，当然作用也不大，一群钢铁直男只能给出欲擒故纵四个字，方宙懵懵的问了一句什么意思。

就是简亓说什么你就反着说，他干什么你就跟他对着干。

方宙恍然大悟的点了点头，这不简单吗。

第二天方宙正常的来上班了，没有迟到，没有穿奇怪的衣服，没有跑到简行面前用小猫爪挠人，见到简亓还毕恭毕敬的鞠了个躬，问候句简总好 ，正常的简亓感觉他不正常。

没有方宙一天二十四小时黏在身边，简亓犯贱的发现自己竟然有点不习惯，简亓今天第二百二十四次往方宙的方向瞄，然后又做贼心虚的把目光移回半小时没看完一页纸的文件。

以为方宙吃错了什么药转了性子，中午休息，简亓准备去展现上司全面而体贴的问候，就在楼下碰到方宙挽着别的alpha亲亲密密的说话。

“方宙？”

方宙把脸转了过来，嘴角的弧度弯的轻佻，笑嘻嘻的对简亓吹了个只哨以示打招呼。

“过来。”

“就不。”

方宙作势还把脑袋靠上了身边alpha的肩膀，心里念叨着欲擒故纵欲擒故纵。

直到他被简亓一路小跑着拉到地下车库扔到车里的时候，方宙还一副天不怕地不怕的样子，仰着下巴对上简亓阴沉的眸子，样子就像一只慵懒撩人的猫。

“方宙，你胆子很大。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

方宙觉得跟简亓唱反调真爽。

alpha的红酒味突然爆发似的溢满整个车厢，红酒味缠着丝丝清甜的雪碧，拉开了迷醉天堂的序幕。

炽热的吻落在胸口，alpha侵略性的进攻对未经人事的omega来说刺激过大，只是简单的亲吻，绯色就从耳根蔓延到了胸口。

“还泡吧吗？”

“去啊...为什么不去...”

方宙被红酒味熏的头晕脑胀像是真喝多了一样，眼波流转间的诱人风情覆上一层醉意，红侵染到了指尖，贪恋的流连在简亓的唇角挑逗的勾勒着线条 。

吻再次密密麻麻的落了下来，不给人一点喘息的空隙，方宙一只手被简亓十指交叉的握在身侧，一只抓着简亓的领带，是布料摩擦，大腿内侧已经感受到alpha还未完全苏醒但非常可观的尺寸，方宙从喉咙里溢出一声难耐的呻吟。

唇畔被吮的嫣红，omega前端高高翘起洇湿了布料，好像揉一把就能射出来，身下被勾的情动的omega更加动人，不需要做什么，只一眨眼的功夫便可颠倒众生。

裤子从腰际滑落，松垮的衬衫被撩起让omega咬着，津液浸湿了衬衫衣角，简亓的手指在他敏感的乳头腰侧娴熟揉搓捏弄，omega蜷缩着脚趾，空虚的后穴已经泥泞不堪，只能摩擦双腿缓解后穴的瘙痒。

“方宙，还跟别人鬼混吗？”

简亓的手指移到omega的后穴，隔着内裤打转，似是要推开层层褶皱又迅速离开，一张合的小穴只能吸到空气，方宙已经无心管什么欲擒故纵，只能从喉咙里哼出一些哀求的简单音节。

“好湿了。”

低音炮在耳边炸开，方宙想抬起腰部主动去迎合alpha，简亓就像下定了决心似的不进行下一步，只是四处煽风点火，在他的身体上留下一串串暖昧痕迹。

小omega的呻吟已经带上了哭腔，简亓也未有几分好受，就想看他哭泣求饶而已。

“回答我方宙，以后乖乖听话吗？”

“听...啊嗯...我听...”

大脑完全被情欲支配，空虚的小穴只想得到巨大炙热的奖赏，纤腰扭的更畅快，把omega诱人的本领发挥到极致。

禁欲这么多年，简亓终于明白为什么有人牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。肉刃缓慢推开层层肠肉，里面又湿又软，小穴淫荡的吸着他的昂扬，紧致温热的触感让简亓一秒钟也不想耽搁，只想操到他哭着求饶。

刚走到地下车库的方总被信息素纠缠的气味激的一抖，软绵绵的呻吟充斥着耳膜,方总软着腿寻找声音的来源，在简亓的车面前站定。

他敲了敲窗户。

若不是隔了层镀膜玻璃，简亓也不敢这么肆无忌掉。刚体会到人间极乐的简亓猛地回头，看到方总那张放大的脸差点射出来。

简亓拿衣服槛尬的把方由盖住，尴尬的摇下窗户，尴尬的对方总笑了笑。

醉人的香气扑鼻而来方总打了一个喷嚏，傻子都知道车里发生了什么，气氛尴尬到冰点，被蒙在衣服里的方宙只知道alpha突然停了动作，坚挺还埋在后穴里不上不下的吊着他，方宙抬起腰自己动了动，但身体对于巨物侵略的渴望并没有削减半分。

方宙不合时宜的开始撒娇，哥哥老公daddy的乱喊，声音甜的像在蜜罐里泡着一样，但是有方总这个好奇叔叔在这，简亓面子，上只有尴尬。

“呃...简总好兴致...”

方总终于逃难似的离开了，简亓把窗户摇上，衣服下面的方宙笑的不怀好意。

“你故意的？”

简亓方才忍的幸苦，方总的车子刚刚离开，他下身又恢复了动作。

“你故意的？”

方宙的呻吟被撞到支离破碎，半阖的双眸像闪着破碎的钻石，白皙的小腿夹着简亓的腰，迷人的很，说出来的话也欠揍的很。

“要不是...啊...这样...哪有人知道...嗯简总你是个衣冠禽兽...”

最后四个字是方宙凑到他耳边说的，眸光潋滟着万种风情对上简亓情绪不明的眼睛， 像极了志怪小说里的祸国妖精 。

简亓弯了弯嘴角没有说话，下身发狠的顶弄着他的敏感点，肉体相碰的声音伴随着安静环境里被放大无数倍的淫靡水声，方宙一句完整的话也说不出，只是抱着他的脖子浪叫，随着后穴的猛烈收缩，方宙最后声叫的像只被踩了尾巴的猫，黏腻娇软的声音只剩情潮后的喘息。

简亓把手放在裆部快速撸动解决了自己，方宙因为情欲变得粉红色的皮肤沾上乳白色的液体，又是一种视觉冲击，简亓的眸子暗了暗，没有再看后座诱人的omega眼，走到驾驶位发动了车子。

堵车也是个漫长的过程，更何况方亩还恢复了一点体力，小少爷不着寸缕身上只盖了一件简亓的外套，在后排自顾自的嘟囔。

“才半小时就结束了，简亓你果然是老了不中用，唉，我这一辈子的清白就毁在你手里了。”

说着还假模假祥的抹了一把眼泪，从后视镜里看简亓还是面无表情，方宙把魔爪伸向简亓的裆部，似有似无的揉搓，又咬住他圆润的耳垂，贝齿像幼兽样轻轻磨蹭，把耳垂嘬出se情的水声。

“方宙。”

“怎么啦简叔叔。”

“你会后悔的。”

绿灯亮了，方宙坐回后排，显然他不信简亓的威胁，嘴巴依然像三个头的豌豆射手一样说个不停， 直到被简亓压在自家的沙发上，方宙都不知道自己将要面对什么。

omega勾引般的把臀部往alpha的勃起上贴，但alpha似乎失了先前陪他亲亲摸摸的兴致，扶着坚挺的性器直插进了甬道。

这才是alpha侵略时最真实的模样，欲望烧红了眼睛，握着omega纤腰的手指似乎要融了进去，前所未有的快感伴随后穴被填满的酸胀感蔓延四肢百骸。

似乎是觉得沙发不够舒服，简亓拖着方宙的臀部一边顶弄一边走进了卧室，双双倒在大床上之后，方宙才后知后觉的明白简亓说的后悔。

alpha不知疲倦的顶弄着，方宙用尽最后一丝气力扯着床单想逃开alpha的魔掌，却被欲望支配的alpha拉着脚腕拽回来继续操，又过了不知道多久，方宙没有爱抚却可以不断勃起又射精的前端只能吐出些稀稀拉拉的透明液体，接受一波又一波浪潮的后穴还是敏感的要命，卖力的吞吐着巨物。

“简亓...不要了...”

方宙软绵绵的拳头锤在简亓肩上，颤抖的双唇讨好的去亲简亓的鬓角。

“叫什么?”

“老公...求你了...”

方宙鼻头红红的，眉眼间情欲蔓延，精致的小脸上挂满泪痕，果然是人间尤物。简亓安慰的摸了摸他的头。

“乖，一会儿就结束了。”

方宙在不知道多少次用后面高潮后沉沉睡去，简亓嘴里的一会才结束， 小omega乖巧的蜷缩在床上，像破碎的精美艺术品。

简亓把他抱到浴室，在额头上烙下温柔一吻。

爱岗敬业的简总竟然没来上班，他的小omega助理也没来，脑子有颜色的员土已经明自了公司的金A和美o自产自销了。

简亓坐在床上左手拿了本人类简史，右手像给猫咪顺毛一样抚着方宙光滑的脊背，偶尔再去腰窝打个转，也弄不醒熟睡的omega。

方宙自然醒的时候，已经临近中午，醒来的一刹那， 方宙感觉自己就像喝多了去压马路，然后被一个车撞到后面的车都从他身上碾压过去样的疼。

方宙艰难的把脸转了一个方向，眨巴眨巴眼睛才看清旁边的男人，简亓放下手里的书，温柔的对方宙笑了笑。

“醒了？”

“你标记我了？”

方宙祈祷简亓不要标记他， 如果他这么年轻就被标记，那不是要断了他辈子桃花吗。看着方宙眼中的期待，简亓笑意更甚，点了点头。

方宙把脸埋到了被子里，他夜店小王子的传奇故事就这样结束了。

“怎么了？不高兴？”

简亓掀开被子，单手撑着头俯视方宙。

“那你也要等我集齐十二生肖十二星座百家姓的男朋友再标记我啊！你这样断了我一辈子的桃花。”

方宙抬起亮晶晶的眼睛，理所当然的瞪着简亓。不是说被标记的omega都很依赖他的alpha吗，方宙这个翻脸不认人的速度也太快了吧。

“昨天晚上哭着求我不要了的人是谁呀。”

方宙的理直气壮的嚣张气焰被灭了大半，为了不丢脸面支支吾吾半天又找到一个理由。

“你比我大一二三四五六七...好多岁！”

“乖，我们一月三十一日。”

简亓成功把嘴炮能力满级的方宙给弄害羞了，小omega嘴巴里一边嘟囔着简亓变态他都没往那方面想，一边做着和嘴上说的不一样的动作，环住简亓精瘦的腰，脑袋在简亓的腹肌上蹭了蹭。

“说话要算数哦。”


End file.
